Oh the Possibilities
by UltimateIceman1
Summary: A chat between two friends. Featuring Iceman and Archangel


Oh the Possibilities  
  
Bars were home to strange sights. All kind of weird folk showed up in bars: bikers, punks, hippies, Democrats, people with tattoos all over their bodies, people with nothing on their bodies, and mutants. This night entertained two mutants who stepped through the door and went to sit at the bar counter. They were once regulars, but then started coming less and less. But they came back, and the bartender smiled to see the once familiar faces. The rest of the customers stared as they came in. It wasn't a familiar sight to them to see a man with wings and another man who wore sunglasses even though it was pitch black outside.  
Currently Bobby Drake, the mutant with sunglasses, sat at the bar staring into his beer. It looked as though he was trying to bring to pass a secondary mutation of telekinesis that would lift his beer for him. If this was his goal, he was failing miserably. The other bar attendees passed him off as being at the point where he doesn't know whether or not he should have that last beer or if it would be safer for him to just give up while he was ahead. In reality he was in deep thought, which never crossed the mind of his drinking buddy Warren Worthington III as what Bobby was doing, because 'deep thought' and 'Bobby' were hardly ever mentioned in the same paragraph anymore.  
"What's the matter Bobby?" Warren took a swig from his cup.  
Bobby slowly came out of his thoughts and replied in a wispy sort of way that showed he was still thinking about something else. "Just started to think about when all of this started."  
A sly grin crept across Warren's face. "Ah yes, those were the days. Turning twenty-one, going down to Harry's Hideaway to grab our first drinks together. Amazingly good times don't you think?"  
Bobby sighed. "Not when drinking started. No, I'm talking about the whole X-Men thing. When Xavier first came to us and asked us to join him in 'protecting the world that fears and hates us'"  
Realization dawned on Warren as he understood what Bobby was talking about. "Ah yes.those times."  
"It was just you, me, Scott, and Hank to start off with. Our little gang was wielding powers that most people couldn't even imagine. Then the bombshell redhead entered our ranks and stirred up emotions some of us were feeling for the first time. And of course there was Magneto, back in the day when our little battles were still pretty private. Now you've been turned from white skin and bird feathers to blue skin with metal wings and back again, Hank has become a literal beast, Scott was possessed by En Sabah Nur, Jean has the whole Phoenix ordeal going on, and Magneto is on worldwide campaigns for mutant supremacy. As for me, not much has changed."  
Warren frowned. "You've increased your powers. Remember when you were just a teenager who could cover himself in slush? Now you can convert your body into pure ice."  
"And I'm even having troubles with that now," Bobby commented.  
"Well I think you have a lot more access to your powers than you want to admit. You definitely don't have as many limits as I do." Warren looked at his wings with pity, but then turned to his drink again.  
"That's one thing that has always gotten me," Bobby said to get away from the talk about power levels, "It seems as though we, or at least I, haven't done much for the X-Men."  
"What do you mean by that?" Warren said, confused about what Bobby was saying.  
"Well look at who's on our team. We've got Scott, who can level cities simply by opening his eyes. We've got Hank, who is agile, strong, and smart. Then there's Jean, who could probably melt someone's mind if she tried. And of course there's me and you, Freezer Boy and the Winged Wonder."  
Warren brought his drink up to take another swig, looked into it and decided that it was the beer, not Bobby, talking and that he, Warren, shouldn't drink anymore in fear of ending up like Bobby. "I think we've done a lot for the team."  
"Well," Bobby said to try and focus the conversation on where he wanted to go, "what I was thinking about earlier was what if Xavier hadn't recruited us?"  
They sat in silence for a few seconds pondering the question.  
"Well," Warren broke the silence first, "I guess we wouldn't be here right now drinking beers together."  
Bobby gave him a blank look. "Well I was hoping to go to a deeper level with the question," Bobby said, somewhat irritated. "Like would Xavier just have two different fill our spots? Would he just stop with Scott, Hank, and Jean?"  
"Would Magneto have won the first time we would have faced him had we been on the team?" Warren said, starting to catch the current that Bobby's river of questions was going.  
"Now there's something to consider. Where would Magneto be right now had it not been for us? We've been fighting him since the beginning and thwarting all of his plans. Would Magneto have achieved his goals of mutants ruling the earth by now?"  
"Well if we want to talk about that, lets say instead of being recruited to the X-Men, Magneto had found us first and persuaded us to become part of the Brotherhood. Imagine what that would have been like. Why do the X-Men always win? Is it because we're better trained? Is it because our ideology is more 'pure' than theirs? Is it simply because we're the self-proclaimed good guys? Or is it simply because Xavier landed all of the powerful mutants and Magneto got stuck with the poor man's fighters?"  
This sent Bobby into even deeper thought. "You know, you're right. Xavier would never have won all of those times had the teams been switched. We were the driving force behind the X-Men gosh darnit."  
Warren smiled. "And look at what it has turned into. Now we've got people of all sorts of mutations on the team. We've got X-Corps set-up all over the world. The mansion is now home to hundreds of mutants attending school. Pretty amazing isn't it?"  
"Now that, my friend, is something to drink to"  
  
Like What You Read? Go to www.xday.info and register for free to rate this  
and other fan fictions for this amazing creative arts contest. 


End file.
